bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Саджин Комамура
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 288 см | Вес = 301 кг | Отряд = 7 | Бывшая фракция = Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Капитан седьмого отряда | Бывшая команда = Файл:7.jpg Седьмой отряд | Бывшие партнёры = Тецузаэмон Иба, Канаме Тоусен | Бывшая база = Штаб седьмого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Неназванный отец Старейшина клана волков (прадед) | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Тенкен | Банкай = Кокуджоу Тенгенмёо | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | Японский голос = Тецу Инада | Английский голос = Ким Штраусс (серии 51-63) Жан-Бенуа Бланк (серии 99+) | Испанский голос = Блас Гарсия (Лат. Ам.) }} — бывший капитан седьмого отряда Готея 13. Внешность 554Komamura's new armor.png|Новые доспехи Комамуры 556Komamura's human form.png|Человеческий облик Комамуры Комамура — антропоморфный волк, хотя его часто принимают за собаку. Первоначально он очень стеснялся своей внешности и носил перчатки с наручами и шлем, чтобы скрыть свое тело. Позже он становится уверенней и перестаёт носить шлем после того, как Канаме Тоусен, вместе с Сосуке Айзеном и Гином Ичимару, предаёт Общество душ. Мех Комамуры светло-коричневый, такого же цвета, как и его перчатки. Он самый высокий капитан Готея 13. Также Саджин носит наплечники поверх хаори и большие закрытые сапоги вместо сандалий. Во время битвы в фальшивой Каракуре он носит высокий воротник, строением похожий на его наплечники. Комамура теряет правое ухо в битве против Ванденрейха и дальше показывается с бинтами. Позже, во время второй атаки квинси, Комамура появляется в новых доспехах. После использования техники превращения в человека Комамура приобретает человеческий облик, однако сохраняет свои недюжинные размеры. У него появляются длинные волосы, но остаются волчьи уши и немного меха на предплечьях. Характер По контрасту со своей физически внушительной фигурой, у Комамуры золотое сердце, и он верный и благодарный подчиненный капитан - командора Генрюсай Шигекуни Ямамото, к которому он испытывает огромную благодарность за то, что тот принял его. Так благодарен, что даже готов умереть для него. Предательство и последующее бегство его близкого друга Канаме Тоусена, возможно, оказали негативное влияние на его уверенность в себе и представление о себе, так как Тоусен был первым человеком, который принял его таким, какой он есть, а не каким он является. Санджин Комамура, как было показано, незлопамятный, склонный прощать человек, даже если его друг испорченный, или насколько он злой, независимо от того, сколько невинных людей он убил, и даже если он хотели убить его. Этот неблагоприятный эффект проявляется, когда он описывает себя Чхвенен По как "жалкий червь" (однако, он вероятно, говорил с сарказмом, поскольку По ранее называл его и других противников -"черви"). Комамура также очень серьезный человек, глубоко травмированный с тех времен, когда он был отвергнут Обществом Душ при его появлении. Он не жесткий или жестокий со своим отрядом, предпочитая вести себя с ними беспристрастно. Его любимая еда мясо, но он не любит морковь, якобы потому, что его отец однажды сказал ему, что морковь была "не для их вида". Комамура имеет склонность рычать, когда возмущен. Несмотря на то, что он мягкий человек, он холоден, безжалостен и расчетлив в бою. Однако, после того, как он закончит сражение он становится прежним добрым гигантским собой. Комамура доволен подарком Шухея Хисаги, собачьей щеткой из Мира Живых, так как он находит щетки Сейретея неэффективными при уходе за его мехом. Кроме того, Иба воображает, что Комамура возможно будет использовать гигай в виде собаки, если бы он был под прикрытием в Мире Живых. Он также любит собак, особенно из смешанных пород, и даже держит одного из них, которого зовут "Горо", на территории отряда. В свободное время он берет Горо для прогулок. Ему нравятся собачьи шоу в Мире Живых. История thumb|left|190px|Комамура и Тоусен навещают могилу друга Тоусена Комамура покинул свой клан, так как стыдился такой жизни — его родичи скрывались от всего мира. Однажды Комамура отдыхал на травяном поле. Его заметил Тоусен, хотя и точное его местоположение определить не смог. И только когда Комамура подал голос, Тоусен понял, что говорил в неправильном направлении. Похвалив способность Комамуры скрывать свое присутствие, Тоусен отметил, что слепота никогда прежде не мешала ему чувствовать присутствие людей. Комамура был очень тронут, поскольку это был первый раз, когда его не воспринимали как изгоя. Главнокомандующий Ямамото позволил Комамуре вступить в ряды Готея несмотря на то, что тот не был человеком. Позже Комамура снова встретился с Тоусеном, и тот познакомил его с лейтенантом Айзеном. Однажды они навестили могилу друга Тоусена. Там они обсуждали, что сподвигло их вступить в Готей. Оборудование Рукавицы: Комамура носит пару перчаток, которые закрывают тыльную сторону его кулака и предплечья. Он использует свои перчатки совместно со своим навыком рукопашного боя когда борется с вооруженным противником. Они достаточно прочны, чтобы заблокировать занпакто шинигами уровня капитана. Питомец — собака Комамуры. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Комамура очень опытен в искусстве фехтования, и даже способен дать фору кому-нибудь вроде Кенпачи, который, возможно, один из самых хорошо разбирающихся в искусстве фехтования, а также один из величайших физических бойцов в Обществе Душ. Гигантская физическая сила: Из-за его большого роста, у Комамуры невероятная физическая сила. Он с видимой легкостью бросил гигантского арранкара Чхвенен По в форме Ресурексиона, хотя тот и был близок по размерам, к его гигантскому Банкаю, если не такой же. Мастер рукопашного боя: Не полагаясь на самые продвинутые формы рукопашного боя Комамура показал высокое мастерство в рукопашном бою, используя свою феноменальную силу в дополнение к его ударам. Это демонстрирует, что он выделяется не только в фехтовании. Он достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы сражаться на равных с одним из ведущих рукопашников в Обществе Душ, капитаном Сой-Фон. Гигантская выносливость: Komamura способен получить значительный урон и продолжать бороться, несмотря на тяжесть полученных травм. Он отказался от лечения после попадания заклинания Айзена 90 уровня. Он также был совершенно невозмутим от того, что его бьют так, что он пролетает через большое расстояние в разных частях города. Он достаточно прочный, чтобы выжить, с дырой в груди и продолжать бороться, не давая заметной форы. Даже после того, как его левая рука отрублена в результате атаки Айзена, он тут же контратаковал, казалось, полностью игнорируя рану. Усиленное восприятие: Из-за его животного подобия, он, казалось бы, владеет превосходными чувствами. Быстрая реакция: У Комамуры очень острые рефлексы в противоположность его большому телу. Он способен противостоять даже очень быстрым атакам капитана Сой-Фон. Умение разговаривать с животными: Он также способен,говорить с животными. Большая духовная сила: Как капитан, Комамура обладает большим количеством духовной энергии. Когда Комамура высвобождает свою духовную энергию, она так же велика, как и его огромная сила, и стремится разрушить все вокруг. Он достаточно квалифицирован в сокрытии духовного присутствия потому, что из-за его внешности он делает это довольно часто из-за того, что он чувствует необходимость скрываться от других. Он способен использовать свое духовное давление в качестве оружия, так как он способен отбросить назад большинство нормальных врагов простым движением ладони без физического прикосновения к ним. Это видно когда он выводит из строя несколько солдат шинигами, которых контролировал Зависимый Мабаши. Мгновенная поступь: Комамура очень опытен в Шунпо, по крайней мере для Синигами уровня капитана. Духовный меч Тенкен (天譴, «''небесная кара''»): Он имеет форму обычной катаны. Гарда представляет собой прямоугольник украшенный узором из вертикальных линий.Общий внешний вид похож на квадратные песочные часы. *'Шикай': Его команда Шикая . Тенкен сохраняет форму обычной катаны :Особая способность шикая: В своем шикае, Тенкен создает различные фантомные части тела страшного бронированного гиганта, копирующая любую часть тела, какой бы Комамура ни двинул; например, Комамура должен размахнуться своим мечом, чтобы появилась гигантская бестелесная рука с мечом и повторила движение. Гигантские части тела, порожденные этим шикаем обладают прочностью и атакующей мощью, соответствующей их размерам (хотя и не такой большой, как могла бы быть, из-за того, что тело не проявляется целиком), что делает занпакто Комамуры довольно мощным. *'Банкай': : Кокуджоу Тенгенмё сохраняет свою форму обычной катаны. Хотя при использовании, Комамура и его катана светятся духовной энергией. :Особая способность банкая: Его Банкай порождает целого гиганта, который около сотни метров в высоту. Он владеет мечом с гардой, аналогичной гарде меча Комамуры, но с другим лезвием и со шнуром свисающим с конца рукояти. Гигант принимает форму бронированного самурая, который воспроизводит движения Комамуры в разрушительном воздействии, что позволяет ему наносить колоссальные повреждения. Его сила пропорционально гораздо больше, чем у Комамуры, из-за его размера. Он достаточно силен, чтобы принять в упор серо Арранкара в ресуррексионе без повреждений, и легко может задушить его голыми руками Несмотря на его огромный размер, он также обманчиво быстр, так как прекрасно отображает все движения Комамуры. Тем не менее, его Банкай имеет критическую слабость: если гигант получает повреждения, раны отражаются на Комамуре, что по сути делает его большой целью для достаточно сильного соперника. По словам Тоусена, Банкай Комамуры имеет такую огромную разрушительную силу, что Комамура никогда не думал, что он не в состоянии победить противника одной атакой, а тем более допустить его контратаку. Сам гигант очень прочный, способен выдерживать взрыв от Банкая капитана Сой-Фон "Джакухо Райкобен". Хотя его меч был уничтожен, сам гигант получил только несколько травм. В отличие от большинства банкаев, Банкай Комамуры имеет возможность исправить и восстановить себя после того как был поврежден или сломан, пропорционально выздоровлению самого Комамуры. thumb|left|190px Когда Комамура приобретает вид человека, его зампакто тоже меняется внешне Появление в других проектах Комамура появляется в большинстве игр "Блич". Он порядочный персонаж, который движется медленно, но обладает невообразимой силой в ближнем бою, такой как броски и высокая защита, что делает его практически непобедимым. Его альтернативная форма в большинстве игр включает в себя его броню, в которой он первоначально появился. В большинстве игр появляется небольшая независимость Комамуры и его банкая друг от друга, что позволяет банкаю лучше функционировать как механическому. In Bleach: Dark Souls, one of the mini-game events in part 2 of story mode deals with Sajin's and Hisagi's birthdays, which occurred a week after Tōsen's betrayal. To cheer them up, Matsumoto has Ichigo help by getting Komamura's gift, bones, which she says is Komamura's favorite thing. After the mini-game, the birthday celebration happens. Ichigo's gift of bones frightens Sajin. Ichigo immediately realizes Matsumoto tricked him. After Matsumoto starts the fireworks, Komamura thanks her. It is revealed that Iba gives him and Hisagi wine. В Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (Блич: Третий Призрак), Комамуру застали за использованием команды высвобождения занпакто "Рычи, Тенкен". Так же, он является одним из первых набранных людей с момента free time events after the time skip. Sajin is able to befriend the game's protagonist, as according to Iba, he's able to relate to their loneliness. He gives the protagonist the offer of rejoining the Gotei 13 under 7th Division. Sajin also informs the gate guards that the protagonist has his permission to enter Seireitei when they need to. He, along with Ichigo and Renji Abarai, are the 3 people Yoruichi Shihōin chooses to help the protagonist train with using Zanjutsu. When the impostor captains appear, Komamura's impostor is his polar opposite, very irritable and refuses to say he ever helped anyone. When the Kudo twins decline the offer of returning to the Gotei 13 as high ranking officers so that they can return to the Human World to protect all the reincarnated souls, Komamura is shocked and saddened at the decision, but comments it's strange, as most Shinigami would have jumped at the offer. Though he is not a playable character, Komamura appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss in mission mode. The player must face his Bankai. Интересные факты * В опросе по популярности персонажей Блич(2009) Комамура занимает 36 место. * Команда его Шикая редко используется в сериях основого сюжета. Однако, она упоминалась в сборниках и видеоиграх. * In the Zanpakutō poll, Komamura's Bankai ranked equal 46th with 5 others, while his Shikai ranked equal 56th with 7 others. * Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's skin, along with part of its helm, was of a different color in the anime in comparison with the manga (being orange and not gray), as its original color wasn't shown until Chapter 328. However this is later fixed in Episode 220 when Komamura summoned his Bankai against Poww. *He is the author of A Puppy's Feeling and A Kitten's Feeling that appear in the Seireitei Communication.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Цитаты * (Тецузаэмону Ибе) "Не волнуйся. У меня нет сомнений. Я останусь верен только своему долгу перед господином Генрюусаем. Он принял меня к себе, когда я был одинок, потому что люди избегали меня из-за моей внешности. И я отплачу ему за доброту, даже если придётся разорваться на части. Я не сомневаюсь. Если господин Генрюусай пошлёт меня на смерть, я с честью выполню этот приказ!" * (Сюхею Хисаги) "...С нашими силами, мы откроем глаза Тоусена!" *(Чхвенену По) "И правда, я все еще не представился. Я капитан Седьмого отряда, Саджин Комамура. Мне стыдно признавать то, что ты только что сказал. Я всего-лишь ничтожное подобие человека." *(Канаме Тоусену) "Я никогда не думал, что придет время, когда мне придется защищать кого-то от твоего меча." *(Канаме Тоусену) "Ичиго Куросаки не выбирал путь Холлоуфикации. Но ты другой. Ты ступил на этот путь по своей собственной воле, не смотря на то, что ты обладаешь достаточной силой Синигами. Это, продажность, Тоусен." *(Канаме Тоусену) "Испорченность, о которой я говорю, меняет твоих друзей, союзников и даже подчиненных в попытке получить чрезмерную мощь." *(Канаме Тоусену) "Если наши убеждения несовместимы, тогда пытаться решить что-то словамм бесполезно. Ради Общества душ я должен победить тебя. Я не хочу так делать, но я вполне удовлетворен услышав твои истинные убеждения. Моё сердце уже простило тебя." *(Думая о Канаме Тоусене) "Вот почему я поклялся себе, что стану тебе верным другом. Если бы ты окунулся в безмерную печаль, я бы разделили её. Если б я обрёл великую радость, я бы хотел поделиться ею с тобой. Если бы ты сбился с пути, я отругал бы тебя. Если бы ты совершил ужасные ошибки, я простил бы тебя. Если бы мир стал презирать тебя, я был бы твоим убежищем. Каким-либо образом, я хотел бы дать человеку, потерявшему способность любить этот мир, силу полюбить его ещё раз." События и сражения Ссылки Звания Лав Аикава |title = Капитан седьмого отряда |years = ? — ? |after = Тецузаэмон Иба }} Навигация en:Sajin Komamura de:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura pl:Sajin Komamura Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Седьмой отряд Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем